huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Lok Lambert
Lok Lambert is the main character of the Huntik television series. He is the son of legendary Seekers, Eathon and Sandra Lambert. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version and Alessio Nissolino in the original Italian. History Before the start of the series, Lok was blissfully unaware of the existence of magic and Titans. However, he often dreamed of going on an adventure and discovering what happened to his father. He had a crush on Sophie Casterwill for quite a while, being disappointed when he learned that she never noticed him, despite sitting behind her in history class the entire year, science class the year before, and math class the year before that. Despite being the son of a legendary Seeker, Lok was totally unaware of the magical world of Seekers and Titans until his teenage years, when a seemingly chance discovery of his father's secret journal put him on the Organization's radar. In no time, along with Sophie, Lok Lambert was sprinting around the city in search of answers and safety from the enemy Seekers. Those answers came to him in the form of Dante Vale, the Huntik Foundation's most renowned Seeker, who would become Lok's friend and mentor. Along with his Titan sidekick, Cherit, Lok and Sophie joined forces with Dante Vale to travel the world as agents of the Huntik Foundation. Together, they unravel ancient mysteries, collect powerful Titans, and try to save the world from the domination of the Organization and their enigmatic leader, The Professor. Personality Lok was just a normal, fun-loving high school student, struggling to stay awake in his classes and wishing for a life of adventure. After finding his father's Amulets and becoming a Seeker, Lok puts his enthusiasm, intuition and natural talent to the test as he is introduced to Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, and the world of Seekers in Huntik. Relationships Lok is the brother to Cathy Lambert and son to Sandra Lambert and Eathon Lambert . In love relationships, he has a crush on Sophie Casterwill, which has developed throughout the series; they have shown feelings for each other, and are now in a sort of non-assumed relationship. It is predicted that in the second season they will start being together in a more serious and "official" way. Abilities ]] In his childhood, playing games with his father has gifted Lok Lambert with an uncanny knack for puzzles, and now Lok takes on ancient riddles every day of the week. In the episode "A Seeker is Born," Lok was able to solve a crossword puzzle in ninety seconds, whereas Sophie Casterwill was having difficulty doing it. Learning under fire, Lok improves by leaps and bounds on his way to becoming a top Huntik Seeker. When he needs a hand, he calls on Cherit, a capricious, winged Titan who is filled with wise advice on the ancient world of Titans and Seekers. Since joining the Huntik Foundation, he has trained with Sophie and Dante on various methods of combat including martial arts, fencing, and magic. Spells Utilized * Boltflare * Everfight * Hyperstride * Farslip * Darkfog * Bristlevine * Ropetrick * Raypulse * Featherdrop * Augerfrost * Armorbrand * Nimblefire * Touchram * Dragonfist * Rearview * BladeCall * Spidertouch * Stoneglove Bonded Titans *Mighty Kipperin *Freelancer (Given to Dan Pierce) *Springer *Legendary Titan of Spirit - Tao (Taken by The Professor) *Mighty Lindorm (Absorbed by Legion) *Hoplite *Mighty Baselaird *Dendras *Raijin the Thunderbolt *Ironsquire *Medusa *Legendary Titan of Champions - Mighty Pendragon *Legendary Titan of Summoning - Quetzalcoatl Gallery File:Lok Lambert.jpg File:Lok.jpg File:Lok envokes Tao.jpg huntik-pictures-s1-gal6-09.jpg huntik-pictures-s1-gal6-01.jpg Trivia *In first series trailer, Lok's name was originally Jason, and he had an Amulet that Lok would not have had at that time have yet. *Lok is pronounced lock, a device which can be thought of as similar to a puzzle. Lok is very adept at solving puzzles. Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Seekers Category:Lambert Family